A Dream To Remember
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: What happens when a fangirl suddenly finds her self in the middle of a doujinshi? ZoroxOCxSanji M for...well...sex.


**Before you start reading I ****would like to say again that there is explicit sex and this is one of the dirties things that I published so far. Oh and one of my friends helped me out writing the smut since I suck writing it. Other than that please read and enjoy ! **

_Ahh __finally _I thought to myself while unlocking the door _Friday!_ It had been a long week with all of the exams and now finally I could rest! And the best part was my parents were out so I could do whatever I want!

I giggled as I closed the door behind me. Regular teenagers would have a party or something like that if their parents weren't home. Me on the other hand, I read doujinshi and not any doujinshi I read ZoroxSanji yaoi doujinshi. The best freaking kind there was. Sure I could read when my parents were home but I always got nervous that they would barge in my room.

I quickly sat on my computer not changing my school uniform and I started to look for new doujinshi. I read almost all of them so it was a problem finding new ones. Then suddenly an interesting name caught my eye. _Be careful what you wish for_. I raised my eyebrow, what an interesting name.

I opened the doujinshi and a blank page appeared before me, there was only one sentence on it. I read it out laud.

"Right now what do you wish for?"

I stroked my chin then smirked. It wouldn't be bad if I just beamed in to a Zosan doujinshi. That would be hilarious. I would just run towards Zoro and Sanji and yell at them to just have sex. Me included of course. Both of them were just so hot. I sighed with pleasure it would be amazing to have a threesome with them.

I switched the page and Sanji's face appeared he was looking at Zoro. No surprise there. Then he walked towards Zoro and gave him a lust full look. I giggled as I realized what was going to happen. The face that Sanji was giving Zoro was "Sanji's rape face." Well at least I called it Sanji's rape face. That meant Sanji was going to be on top. I just loved it when Sanji was on top he looked so badass. I continued to read there wasn't anything special to it. First Zoro and Sanji yelled at each other then they had sex Sanji as the seme of course. And I thought that it was going to be different with the weird question but then again it was a good doujinshi.

Finally after surfing on the internet some more, I decided to sleep. It was getting pretty late and I had a tiring day tomorrow. When I lay down on my bed I stretched and closed my eyes 5 minutes later I was sound asleep.

* * *

I wake up with the sound of moans and curses. Wait? Moans? I blink a couple of times trying to understand where I was and while I was trying to understand the moans got louder and louder. I wasn't in my room that was for sure, I slowly got up realizing my surroundings. It looked familiar in a way. The room I was in looked similar to a storage room.

"Stop groping me!" yelled a deep voice.

"Why I thought you liked it?" said another voice chuckling.

I followed the noises that somehow felt very familiar. The sounds didn't came from that far away so I knew they were close by somewhere and since this was a storage room they really didn't had that much place to hide.

When I found them, how should I put this? I was in total shock trying to hold back my fan girl screams. Before my eyes Zoro and Sanji were making out. Suddenly I realized where I was, I was in the thousand sunny. But at the moment I couldn't care less about the thousand sunny. Zoro and Sanji were making out right in front of me! This was the best dream ever. Suddenly I started giggling since this was a dream I could join the action too right?

I came in to sight, a couple of minutes passed before they could understand that there was a creepy girl watching them. First Zoro saw me and since Sanji was busy unbuttoning Zoro's shirt the marimo had to hit him a couple of times to get his attention. Now both men were staring at me clearly trying to figure out who the hell I was and since this was a dream my confidence was pretty high.

With a playful smile, I stepped forward; I moved my hands from my skirt to my breasts, unbuttoning a small button there to get more open with them. Then I threw my hands to my sides and with a grin that is very wide, I hissed with the most sexual manner I could,

"Take me."

Zoro, with a dismayed face, eyed me from bottom to top. His face was clearly hesitant about my quick and impulsive behavior. He threw Sanji off me and quickly got on his feet, his eyes rejecting me with a burning passion. Sanji, on the other hand, was not as hesitant, but just a bit surprised. His small gaping mouth slowly blended into a smile, no, a smirk that made my heart tremble. His risen eyebrows softened and came back, now making his eyes glare me with a piercing look. He also raised his body upwards and came to a sitting position.

"Interesting…" he muttered with a raspy voice.

He, know standing on his feet, slowly made his steps towards me, with each step, I heard the voice, the wood board creaking below his feet, my heart trying to rip my flesh open and run while screaming. As he stood before me, I realized that now my face was all hot and I was lost in his shadow. He was way taller than me, which I liked terribly. When I came back to reality, I was now feeling his blonde hair at the side of my hair, his hot breath now dancing in my ear, I heard his saliva as he opened his mouth and with a sexual voice that made my insides stir up,

"Hey Zoro,"

He said, It took me about a minute to actually realize he was talking to Zoro like it wasn't obvious enough that he said his name. I heard Zoro gulp quite loudly.

"Doesn't this turn you on…?"

Then bam! Without even me noticing, his gentle hands were grasping between my legs, I couldn't stop my hands from clinging to the back of his shirt. I was trembling as he warmed up between my legs by stroking his hands. I suddenly realized I was quite wet . The thought made me panic, I wouldn't want him to feel me being wet it was just embarrassing. While I was trying my best to hold my moans, there was only one thought in my mind _what kind of realistic dream was this?_ Not that I was complaining or anything...

My thoughts were cut in half with yet another breathy Sanji speaking to my ear.

"You're wet."

_Well no shit Sherlock._

Of course I was wet! My inside was as hot as a flame because of Sanji warmed it up and kept touching me. How could I not be we-

My mind, was yet again, thrown into an endless void. The thing I felt behind me, I knew what it was but so many things on my head were going short-circuit, I couldn't really want, no, I couldn't really tell my stupid brain to believe it.

But this didn't change the fact that Zoro was touching me from behind and I was feeling his boner touching me, moving as he does. I was left in awe, probably the sexiest males I ever know were touching me all over and rubbing their boners on me.

"What is it, Marimo? You decided to join us?" I heard Sanji hiss. His tone was provocating. Well it provoked me well, that I can say. Zoro grunted, his hands were still on my breats, moving them, pinching my nipples with his thick fingers that were weary of holding swords and doing all the ship work. They sure as hell felt good.

Then a piercing feeling, a wetness dancing on my skin, his tongue, slipping slowly between my neck bones. He was licking my neck. I knew that soon my legs were going to give away and they did. But I was not on the floor; Sanji was holding me, smiling. I smiled him back with a face that is now really red, still questioning how this is all just a dream.

I soon realized that Sanji wanted me on the floor, because I was slowly put down there. Even if Sanji was full of lust he still acted like a gentleman.

While looking down, I heard zippers opening. I knew what his meant. The smell of their sweat were already here, I knew that, up there, by my sides…

…were their cocks.

I gulped. The sight was wonderful for me. They were both equal in size, perfectly shaped, rising slightly upwards, no mistakes, just like anyone would expect an anime character to have. I heard them chuckle slightly.

"I think we scared her a bit, Ero-cook." Zoro said.

They were obviously eager for me to suck them already. I was offended by how they were acting. But my nipples were hard and I was too horny to care. Just because of this, I attacked Zoro's cock first. The idiot moss head had no right to mock me.

I made my way to the base of his cock, licked my way upwards and kissed the head of it. I felt him flinch and I felt his cock throb upwards. I smirked; I was getting what I want. I was going to show Zoro who was scared. I widened my mouth and took the head of his cock in my mouth, using my tongue to please him further. My other hand made its way to Sanji's cock, slowly starting to stroke it. I was also starting to go deeper on Zoros cock. He was flinching with pleasure. I was being extra careful not to use teeth and he was enjoying it. I moved forwards and backwards, again and again. I felt Sanji getting a little bit softer. So I stopped working on Zoros cock for now. I left it, only a strand of salivia connecting my bottom lip and his cocks head. I turned my head and start sucking Sanji up. He didn't flinch as much as Zoro, he usually chucked and moved my hair backwards when he couldn't see me working on his wonderful cock. I was circling their penis inside my mouth with my tongue, trying to please them more.

With a slight force from my behind, I was thrown to ground by Zoro. They quickly got rid of their clothes and oh my god, those abs. I got even wetter as I saw their rock hard abs and naked, fully fit bodies. Their cock still hard as like I never sucked on them, they came near me,

"Take of your clothes." Sanji said. I quickly obeyed. I took off my panties last and threw them in a corner. Sanji got on top of me, his face looking at mine. His hands touched my breasts first, then my stomach and then, around my vagina. I was moaning with pleasure, he didn't even touch me yet I was enjoying it. He chuckled a bit and then I felt his middle finger dug inside me, tearing me apart inside. It hurt a lot at first, I even wanted to throw him off me, but as his finger got wetter and easy to move inside, the tingling sensation took over and I laid completely on the floor. He inserted another finger in and spread me more open. I didn't want this, I wanted him in, so I threw myself on his and positioned my vagina on tip of his cock. His smirk turned into an astonished grin as he pushed me from my back to get in me.

The warm feeling of his cock made me forgot the world as it going deeper. I never knew sex was this fun. I couldn't really control my lust that was now overtaking and started to go faster and faster on his big hard cock. I moaned with pleasure, our moans were together, but soon my moan became that is of pain. Zoro was sitting on his knees behind me, his cock piercing my anus. My glare fell to Sanjis face and I saw how enraged he was.

"What are you doing you fucking idiot?! You're hurting her!"

I felt a momentarily peace that Sanji was caring about me. I realized it was very short lived as I heard Zoro say,

"Shut up, shit cook."

And he delve inside me.

The pain was unbearable! I screamed because it was hurting really, really a lot. I felt tears run down my face as I questioned this dream yet again. This much pain was not normal. Was this seriously a dream after all? Sanji glared at Zoro one last time and kissed me trying to ease the pain a bit.

I couldn't focus on my questioning as the pain and pleasure mixed given be by them were overwhelming. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh to pleasure or cry to hurting in my ass.

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even feel my legs anymore; they've gone all numb from the countless minutes of thrusting. At least Zoro's thrusts was not hurting me anymore, in fact, I was starting to enjoy it. My gasps and moans were now of full pleasure.

"I-I am coming…!"

I heard Sanji yell. He quickly pulled out and threw me to his side, not that harsh, it was just a small push. This made Zoro pull out too. They came to my sides, standing on their knees , they used their hands to do the rest and they both came at the same time. As I was gasping for breath, they chuckled and started kissing each other. Sanji's lips forcing Zoro's lips open as his tongue delved in to complete the kiss, my fangirl self was squeaking.

Then both of them lay down beside me. I was pretty sure that they were going to ask questions like how did I found them or who was I? But neither of them asked anything I slowly fell asleep as Sanji's hands were gently caressing my hair.

* * *

I woke up to the familiar surroundings of my room. I felt kind of disappointed tough, I really would love to eat Sanji's cooking in the morning but that was never going to happen. So last night really was a dream. But even so I felt sore like it actually did happen and it was just awkward. I got up looking myself in the mirror my head was messy, well that wasn't really that unusual, and there was something on my neck.

What the hell?

It was a hickey. An actual hickey. How the hell did that happen? Did I bruise it by accident or something? Or…or could it be that I actually had sex with the marimo and the cook? No. It couldn't be possible. That would be like a wish come true...

_A wish._

Suddenly that doujinshi came to my mind. It did asked what would I wished for right? Could it be that it actually sent me inside of the doujinshi? I would never find out tough, I couldn't just go and ask Sanji and Zoro there were in a different universe for crying out loud! But even so it was nice to dream that it actually did happen…

**Oh my god I feel so embarrassed to publish something so…um… dirty. Well thank you for reading an I hoped you enjoyed it and sorry if the characters were kind of out of it.. and sorry for any grammar mistakes. Please review! **


End file.
